


I told you not to go

by Morriggann



Series: Chris Hemsworth one-shots [1]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy gets a surprise when she wakes up from a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you not to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/gifts), [Roguex1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/gifts).



> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/581187_239420506167191_1953066784_n.jpg.html)

It wasn’t often that Mandy got a day off in the middle of the week. Unfortunately for her, her boyfriend Chris hadn’t called off his meeting with his agent. Even the quickie in bed before he left hadn’t convinced him to stay home with her.

So instead of sulking about it, she spent the day doing things she enjoyed. She pampered herself: soaked in the tub for an hour, washed her hair, shaved, read a few chapters of her favorite book. To top it all off, she cooked herself a fabulous lunch.

Since Chris wouldn’t be home until dinner, she decided to lie down and nap, but sleep hadn’t been her friend lately, whether it was day or night. She opted for music and reading a little more of her book, laying comfortably on the sofa. It was actually quite comfortable, more than her bed, soft and mushy, and Mandy ran her fingers along the seam of the cushion as she hummed Kodaline’s Honest. The headphones perched on her head, she wiggled and nestled against the pillows behind her back, her tablet in hand, one arm over her head.

It was a finger running along her neck that woke her up with a start. Her eyes wide, she smiled when she saw Chris was home.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/Chris%203.png.html)

She pulled off her headphones and put down her tablet. “Hey baby! You’re early!” She smiled and went to hug him but Chris pulled away, wrapping his hands around her biceps, hauling her up with him.

He stood, pushing her slowly towards the bedroom without a word, only a malicious grin on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

Mandy laughed and squealed, trying to get away to race him there but instead, Chris gently shoved her against the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere, babe,” he growled. He hauled off his t-shirt then bent at the knees, wrapping his hands behind Mandy’s thighs. He ran them up then pushed down her shorts and underwear before crouching down in front of her. He slipped his arms between her legs, forcing them open, and cupped her ass before pulling her up.

Chris grinned when he heard her shriek, reaching to grip his shoulders. “Hang on, Mandy, we’re going for a ride.”

Biting her lip, Mandy looked down at Chris, studying his blue eyes, seeing them full of lust. “A ride? Whe…”

She didn’t have time to finish that Chris had tilted his head back down, pushed her back against the wall and buried his face in her pussy. He groaned at her sweet and tangy taste, then licked her slit, flicking her clit.

“FUCK!” Mandy cried out and dug her nails in Chris’ bulky shoulder, wrapping her hand behind his neck, her head bowed down. She writhed on his lips while he mouthed her cunt, shoving his tongue in her moistening hole, wiggling it.

“Chris, please, oh fuck, what are you doing?!?” she whined, her nails digging in his scalp when he latched onto her clit.

Not answering, Chris applied himself, tightening his arms around Mandy’s legs, his tongue more insistent on her pussy. He knew she was close, her legs were clenching around him, her hole pulsing around this tongue every time he teased her.

He pulled back for a moment, licking his lips, glancing up. “Come on my mouth, babe, then you’ll really take a ride!” he whispered.

Shuddering and panting, Mandy pushed his face back on her cunt and moaned, pressing her head back against the wall. “Please, Chris, I’m right there, please!” she whined in a sob, knowing she barely needed a push to fall off the edge.

It was Chris’ teeth grazing her clit that made her scream from the top of her lungs. She tried to push him away as her orgasm tore through her but he held on tight, licking her clean of her juices flowing down. Her whole body shaking, Mandy gripped his shoulders. “Please, no...stop, Chris, I can’t!”

Chris laughed and pulled away again, his mouth wet. “Hold on, Mandy,” he told her. When she did, he pressed her on the wall, put her legs on his shoulders, then let go, reaching down to undo his jeans. He pushed them down along with his boxer shorts, his cock coming up to slap on his stomach.

Mandy was still panting, her eyes clamped shut, and she squealed when Chris started lowering her. She climbed down his muscular chest, only to press her forehead against his. “What are you doing, beast?” she whispered, her fingers running in his short hair.

“Taking my girl,” he growled softly, kissing her. “As soon as I stepped foot in Mark’s office, I regretted it. I’ve been thinking about you, not even listening to him when he detailed the schedule for the promo tour, ” he added, nipping her neck. He dipped her gently, her shoulder blades on the wall, then let her slide down his waist, slowly impaling her on his erect cock.

Hitching a breath, Mandy gripped his biceps, her eyes meeting his. “Chris, don’t...don’t!” she begged him, knowing what he was about to do.

“Don’t what, babe?” he asked with a shit eating grin, leaning over. He claimed her mouth, kissing her roughly, then bucked his hips, bottoming out as he did.

Mandy cried out and dug her nails in his arms. “Don’t go slow!” she pleaded.

He didn’t waste a second and pressed her on the wall, ramming in and out, one hand leaving her ass to knead her breasts, one by one, his fingers tweaking her nipples. “All...fucking...day I’ve been wanting to do that!” he hissed, snapping his hips up.

Whimpering, Mandy reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, making Chris stop abruptly. She frowned and pulled back. “Why did you stop?” she asked, puzzled.

Chris grinned and spun them around, managing to step out of his jeans that had pooled at his ankles, then walked them to sofa, settling Mandy on the back of it. He pulled out of her and she whined, her legs trembling.

“What are you doing?” She frowned and watched him step back.

“Get up, turn around,” he commanded her.

Gasping, Mandy bit her lip and obeyed, glancing back quickly.

Closing the gap between them, Chris kicked her legs open, gripped her black and purple hair, and tugged on it while leaning over, his lips to her ear. “You’re mine, babe, all mine,” he whispered as he guided his cock back to her core, rubbing it on her slit.

Shuddering, her thighs clenching, Mandy clutched the leather cushion. “Yes, yes...I’m yours, Chris!” she breathed out. She hissed when he tugged her hair again, snapping his hips, filling her to the hilt.

“That’s it, babe, scream for me!” Chris growled. He let go of her hair, his fingers trailing down her spine only to go back up to her head. He splayed his hand on her neck, holding her down, while his other hand gripped her hip. He pounded into her, relentless, chasing his release, bringing her to the edge.

Mandy whimpered, her inner walls clenching around him. “Let it out...let...the beast out, Chris!” she cried out.

He let go of her neck but commanded her to stay down, then grabbed both her hips, slamming himself in and out, over and over again until he felt himself teetering. “Will you come for me, Mandy?” he said through gritted teeth.

She nodded, her whimpers louder, reaching back to grip his hand but Chris smacked it away, fisted his hand in her short locks, and pulled her up again, her back to his chest.

He wrapped one arm right under her breasts, his free hand going to her pussy, and he cupped her mound, pressing on it as he rolled his hips, still thrusting into her. “Tell me...tell me when, babe,” he purred.

“Mmm...yeeeees! Touch me, right there, please Chris!” Mandy moaned.

He parted her folds with one finger, rubbing her clit in slow circles, then pressed on it hard, before flicking it, starting the same little game until he felt her juices coating his cock again.

Mandy’s knees buckled and she had to hold on to him. “Coming...Chris...right there, yes!” she shrilled.

Rubbing faster, Chris thrusted hard and howled when she came. She milked his cock, throwing him into his own orgasm. He hissed and grunted as he spilled, his muscular body shuddering. He hugged her tightly, his shaft buried deep, his face nuzzling her neck, one hand covering her breast, the other over her mound. He hummed, nipping her neck. “This is what I’ve been thinking about all day,” he murmured before licking the shell of her ear.

Panting, smiling, shaking, Mandy laughed. “I told you not to go in, to stay with me. We could’ve done this all day,” she replied, turning her head to rest it on his shoulder.

Chris grinned, kissing her temple. “It’s fine, babe. We’ll just do this all night now.”


End file.
